


The Meaning of Marigolds

by OrchidIceDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP (Overwatch), Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP Era (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidIceDragon/pseuds/OrchidIceDragon
Summary: Jack has a bad case of Hanahaki for Gabriel and struggles to reveal it.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	The Meaning of Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampfireTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampfireTreat/gifts).



> I hope you like it! This is my first time trying my hand at writing a fic  
> Couldn't get across everything I wanted to with a comic so! :)

[ ](URL)

"Dec. 24th, 20XX

I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I've not had time to write much recently but it's gotten exponentially worse since I last picked up this pen. My throat closes and my chest becomes tight every time I see him. As if butterflies in the stomach weren't enough, the tightness would be semi-normal if it weren't for the flowers. He's the last person I should feel anything for, especially now. I'm not even supposed to be able to get sick at this point, yet it just keeps getting worse every time I see his face, that serious look and warm eyes. I had a crush on him since I first saw him, but I never thought this would happen. 

A few days ago there was a full stem along with a slew of petals when I nearly threw up into a trashcan. I can't continue to keep this a secret with the sharp aches and increasing coughing fits. Some of the others have started to notice my strange behavior. There's only so many times you can stifle a cough or have a random petal on your shirt before it becomes suspicious. Reyes has started to take notice as well, but every time he asks if I'm alright his concern only makes it worse. I can't imagine why he'd even care that much even as my superior. It's too late to blame it on the side-effects of the treatment, thankfully those have mostly passed even though I'm certain that's the root from which this started. I wish I could write more, but I'd prefer the trail of this and my research on the matter be as minimal as possible. I can't bring myself to rid myself of feeling for him. I don't know what to do... I'm scared but I know I have to face my fears at some point." 

Jack stared at the pages he was writing on. At least a journal was easier to hide than an online trail and files. He tucked it under his pillow when he heard some noise outside his room, clearing his throat as he felt a tickle stemming in it. He tried to play it cool, leaning back in his bed and closing his eyes as if he was already trying to fall asleep for the evening. He figured it would just be his roommate or another soldier anyways, so the voice closer than he expected startled him more than he'd like.

"Hey, boyscout." Reyes voice was calm and direct, obviously meant to get his attention more than anything. He sat up right away and choked down a cough at the name, playing off another throat clear as a noise of surprise.

"Ah- yes, Reyes, sir?"

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Always so informal when they were alone. He wondered if he was like that with everyone or if it was from the long nights they'd struggled with the injections and experiments together. 

"Sorry...sir."

Gabriel gave an amused scoff as he sat down on the bed next to Jack. "So... how are you holding up?" He could hear the slight worry in his own voice even if his tone didn't change. He was anxious that something more serious was going on with the blondie.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, yeah, no worries. Just keeping myself busy so I'm a bit tired." He glanced down at his covers to make sure there were no stray marigold petals. He looked back to Reyes, noticing the suspicion in his gaze. He looked down at his hands quickly, hiding a grimace as his lungs tensed, sharp pains of vines and roots stabbing into them. 

Reyes sighed and pushed his hair back as he shook his head. He always gave an answer like that. It was so obvious there was something wrong... even if it'd taken a while for him to think it was serious, but it was frustrating that Morrison refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't aware he had gone to the doctor about it twice already either since Jack had been so secretive about it. "I'm not buying it, you know. I'm not the only one worried about you. It's clear there's something wrong here, and your performance has started to lack more and more." He'd noticed the frequent breaks he had to take now and the fact that he could barely keep up when they were running now when he used to be right at his side. He continued. "Jack. I need you to be honest with me. What's with your coughing and labored breathing? Do I need to get you in the hospital?" He didn't know about the bleeding, at least Jack had been good at hiding that much along with the flowers.

He quickly shook his head at that. "No, no! Nothing! It's nothing, really, I'm fine. Just my allergies, I'm not used to this climate and all, just been pushing myself too hard." He wasn't the best at downplaying things, especially since he couldn't look at him while he spoke.

"Fine then." The reply was more cold than Jack had anticipated. "Go back to trying to fake sleep and don't bother coming on the morning run." Gabriel stood back up, defeated but more frustrated now. He'd made multiple attempts to ask already and even ask around to his roommate and others he seemed to be buddy buddy with; he was just about fed up with him. He didn't think it to be like the golden boy to dance around the truth and hide things. "You know Jack, if you want me to act solely as your superior officer, so be it, but I thought we were friends." He sighed and dropped his shoulders, just walking out since Morrison refused to so much as look at him. He didn't mean to come off as harsh or cold, especially with how tough he could be with all of them already, but he was tired of the little game going on between them.

Jack paused, looking up and after Gabe. He opened his mouth to speak and stop him but his throat closed with petals and leaves as he struggled to think of what he'd even say. He couldn't do it. He slowly slumped back into his bed, the last statement ringing through his head. What was he doing... were they not friends anymore? Anxious thoughts ran through his head about what his secrecy was doing and his fear of rejection, broken only momentarily by the realization both tears and blood were running down his face as he quickly got up to deal with that. He hunched over a toilet, having the sink running and door locked to provide some privacy as he hacked violently, the force causing him to vomit. He lost track of how long he was in there, but by the time he cleaned his face, brushed his teeth to try and rid himself of some of the coppery taste of blood, and walked out, his roommate was already in bed asleep. He shuffled to his own, truly exhausted now and quickly falling asleep despite the pain. 

The next few days were rough on Jack. He tried not to let it get to him while at the same time avoiding worried and annoyed gazes. He spent his nights and breaks coughing up a storm and hiding marigolds in his pockets and trash cans. He was more exhausted by the day, especially with the nosebleeds that were starting multiple times a day and the blood that came up with petals... whether that be coughing or throwing them up. 

He went to the doctor early in the morning before anyone else had gotten up, waking them up to talk. A soldier with blood running down his face and chest wasn't the best sight to wake up to but Jack insisted he only needed to talk about what was going on despite how weak he was. Of course their doctor wouldn't completely buy that, and Jack was too exhausted to stop them from checking him out. They were the only one who knew what was going on besides him, but he hadn't even told them that Reyes was the one causing this for him. His mental anguish and tiredness seemed to worry him more than the physical pain and symptoms... until he was told he might only have a couple weeks to live if he didn't make a choice quickly. Confess or get it removed entirely along with the feelings. That news shook him to his core, and after he got a fresh set of clothes and the conversation he excused himself to go back to his quarters.

He didn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling and refused to cough as his mind ran and ran. He looked over at his fellow soldier when their alarm went off, pushing himself up to get ready and do his duties for the morning despite being excused from them by Reyes. He was going to get through this. He just needed to get up and work at it. He wasn't going to let that diagnosis be true even if it was still rattling in the back of his head. He coughed while lacing up his boots, bending forward as his chest convulsed and he tried to ignore the pain that nearly crippled him. With trembling hands he managed to tighten the strings and tie them messily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead from the simple routine actions it took to get presentable. His first couple of steps were wobbly before he shook it off, squared his shoulders, and lifted his head. He ignored his roommate giving him the side-eye through half of it, but he pushed forward and outside to meet with the others for the day like nothing was wrong. 

Reyes saw him come out, hiding his worry of how pale he looked by looking away and holding his stern look. Jack stubbornly looked straight at him, holding his wrist behind himself tightly as his chest convulsed. It felt like it was ready to burst but he held back the cough threatening to emerge from his throat with a huff and swallow. He turned his head a moment after they locked gazes, trying to focus on something else to provide a bit or relief. He looked forward, but he didn't really look at Gabe, though he did listen to him. He started running the morning laps just like everyone else did. Every breath was agonizing to take and it slowed him down, but he pushed forward anyways. He wasn't willing to be last today. He did well for the first couple of miles, lingering in the middle of the pack until the inevitable happened. His condition coupled with a lack of sleep and pushing himself so hard physically lead to his vision blurring, his steps staggering as his breathing grew ragged. He collapsed. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to get up, but his shaky arms just gave out on him when he was halfway there.

Gabriel wasn't the first one to notice since he was leading, but he was the first at his side and talking to him. Jack was out of it. He barely looked at him and didn't respond to the questions he was being asked. The maroon dripping from his mouth answered the question of if he was okay. Gabriel wrapped Jack's arm around his shoulder and hauled him up. "Idiot...I've got you. You're going to be okay." He at least heard that with his blurred senses, bringing a weak smile to Jack's face.

Jack wasn't very aware of what was going on for a good few minutes until he was sitting down and had a cool wet rag wiping his lip. He halfway opened his eyes, looking at Reyes' focused and worried expression while cleaning the blood off of his mouth and waiting for a nurse. "Mmh...m... okay..." Jack managed to murmur quietly.

"Like hell you are." Gabe retorted, surprised he was more awake again but visibly upset. "You're going to tell me what's going on."

Morrison grimaced at the stab he felt in his chest, unable to speak more yet and just whining in pain as he coughed weakly, not even enough force to get up any petals. Reyes softened his gaze a bit as he looked at him, cupping his cheek as he lowered the rag. "Hey... look at me, sunshine. Wake up, come on. You're going to be okay... I'll be back soon." He could be upset with him later once he was more coherent. For now he had to step back and go back to the others as a medic came in to the now makeshift infirmary.

Jack closed his eyes again once he was gone, the throbbing and sharp pains with each breath more piercing after hearing his sincere voice and seeing his worry. He had to tell him. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his love for him. He wanted to tell him even if it'd kill him in the end.

He was in bed when he heard Gabriel's footsteps next. He could easily distinguish them from other's. He was doing a bit better with fluids being pumped into him and a purging of some of his obstructions... even if they were sitting in a trash can practically in plain view. He turned his head slightly and looked over at him, managing a nervous but hopeful smile towards Gabe's angry and concerned face. Jack couldn't get a word in before he was already speaking.

"Morrison..." he sighed. "You look awful. Talk to me, and be honest. How do you feel?"

"Apparently... the same as how I look." At least that garnered a half-smile from Reyes.

"That's more like it." There was an awkward quiet between them for a moment before Gabriel sucked up his pride. "Hey, I'm... sorry for blowing up at you last week and acting aloof, I wouldn't have pushed you if I knew you'd.... end up like this from it."

Jack was quick to reply to that. "What do you mean? No, no. Don't be sorry, it's my fault really, I've been the one keeping a secret and causing it, not you..."

"Well then you better start talking. Tell me what's going on Jack, I want to help you." 

He looked away, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. He unsuccessfully tried to hold in a cough as he sat up, the petals filling his palm and in-between his fingers as Gabriel looked on with concern and put a hand on his shoulder. He hacked a couple more times, blood also coming up with it. His mind fought with his body to be able to get the words out. He dropped his hands down, exposing the golden petals stained with some of his blood.

"What the- Jack, what in the world is going on?" Gabriel's worry spiked in his voice. He hadn't seen something like this before.

"It's called.... Hanahaki... I..." he paused, trying to think of how to explain it best concisely. "It's... because I love someone... and I haven't told them."

Reyes was quick to jump on that. "Well then let's get them in here!"

"Gabe-" 

"You're coughing and throwing up flowers? That's not something to take lightly and say you're okay, Morrison. I'll go get them right now."

"I know, but-"

"Don't say you know, just tell me who, is it-"

"It's YOU, Gabriel!" Jack finally cut his rushed voice off, breathing heavily as he looked at him desperately, Reyes' shocked face causing him to slump down. "It's you... these marigolds... they're your favorite. I'm in love with you..." his voice got much more quiet. He felt relieved to get that off his chest even if tears started falling down his cheeks and the pain didn't quite lessen.

"...Me? That's.... that's why you didn't want to talk to me about it?" Gabriel almost scoffed, shaking his head as he grabbed Jack's cheek and turned his face towards him. "You know, I might not have gotten... hanahaki, but I have a secret too." He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I've fallen for you too, Jack."

[ ](URL)


End file.
